


Library

by Anonymous



Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Chubby Cole, M/M, Oneshot, its just chubby cole lovin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:14:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21739693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Cole and Kai go to the library and things get spicy hehe
Relationships: Cole/Kai (Ninjago), Lavashipping
Comments: 1
Kudos: 35
Collections: Anonymous





	Library

**Author's Note:**

> Cole is chubby and theyve been dating for a while in this  
> If youre a fat fetishist please dont touch this, you are not welcome

After gathering their necessary books, they sat in a corner on a small green couch. There they could set down their books on a short table. The rows that shaped the seating area into a corner were empty of any other people.

"Ugh. The weather's awful today," Kai's chilly surfaced coat, made slick with melted snowflakes spoke for him. He threw it on top of the armrest, and it made a slipping noise as Cole tossed his own coat with it. They settled in next to each other.

"I'm not cold at all," Cole said with content. He folded up the hem of his sweater a little. "Feel how warm I am with this black shirt."

Cole's pudge poked out from underneath his sweater, rounded out by the tight-fitting black shirt he spoke of. Kai put his palm on Cole's belly, and sure enough it was as warm as a mug of hot chocolate.

"Ooh," Kai remarked. Cole hummed agreeably. Kai pressed his hand closer, and suddenly both his hands were kneading Cole's waist.

Cole's cheeks were rid of their splotchiness by glowing bright red. "Kai!"

"What?" Kai giggled.

Cole's eyes darted to the row of shelves that curved into a corner near them. "We're in public!" He made no move to stop Kai's migrating hands however.

"You're too cute! You got all that chub to keep you warm." Kai's hands were burrowing under Cole's sweater now, fondling the soft sides of his chest. His undershirt was silky smooth, a pleasure to stroke and massage.

Cole scoffed. "Maybe you should put on some weight then, scrawny-ass." Cole folded his arms around Kai's shoulders.

Kai's response was to lean into Cole with curved lips, first delivering a kiss to his stomach, and shortly after to his mouth.

Cole's lips and cheeks were cold to the touch, but were quickly warmed by Kai hugging his mouth to his. Kai ran his hands over the trunk of Cole's body, occasionally getting a squeak out of him by squeezing the soft spots.

Cole pulled away, redder than ever. "Hot."

Kai smirked to compliment Cole's goofy grin. "I know I am."

"No, you're...you're warm," he stammered. "You warmed me up."

"Elemental master of fiyah, remember?"

Cole rolled his eyes. He'd regained his composure. That was no fun. He said, "Of course. We should probably actually do some reading now."

Kai continued to straddle Cole. "You sure you're not too hot now?" he crooned.

Cole furrowed his brows. There was a pause before he spoke. "Kai. We are in a public library."

A few more beats passed as they stared at each other. Intently, but not assertively.

In a shorter beat, Kai was pulling off Cole's wooly sweater, and the two of them were pressed up against one end of the couch. Cole's satin undershirt accentuated his form. Kai could hill his hands over his boyfriend's love handles, up his stomach, and forward to caress his boyfriend's cheeks. All the while, Cole's face burned with the intensity of Kai's kisses.

It was a wonder nobody wandered in on them, spoiling their hiding spot behind a neglected pile of books.


End file.
